ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC vs. Marvel: The Final Crisis on Multiverses (video game)/Quotes
Story Mode (Level 1) (Level 2) (Level 3) (Level 4) (Level 5) (at the end of final boss) Captain America: Well, guess... what, Kang!... Fuck You! Kang the Conqueror: SILENCE YOU SON OF A... (But Captain America counters kang while kang preparing to punch) Kang the Conqueror: WHAT! AAAARRGHH, my hand Supreme Intelligence: NO! Match Intro Quotes/Approaches 'Aquaman' 'Aquaman Against Namor' *Aquaman: "Atlantis is mine, Namor" *Namor: "Be silent, Curry" *Aquaman: "I will silence you back like a god" 'Aquaman Against Thor' *Aquaman: *Thor: *Aquaman: 'Batman' 'Batman Against Captain America' *Batman: "I can see why you are a military soldier *Captain America: "And i can see why you are a billionaire" *Batman: "Well let's see who's better?" 'Black Widow' 'Black Widow Against Captain America' *Black Widow: "Let's see what you're capable of, Steve." *Captain America: "This will get interesting." *Black Widow: "Don't you dare go easy on me." 'Captain America' 'Captain America Against Lex Luthor' *Captain America: "You're dating with the wrong man, Luthor" *Lex Luthor: "You are expecting Superman, Rogers" *Captain America: Then we will put to end this" 'Captain America Against Batman' *Captain America: "Long time no see Batman" *Batman: "Why are you here?, are you supposed be in the Avengers" *Captain America: "I don't know?, are you supposed be in the Justice League" 'Captain America Against Superman' *Captain America: "Superman, I'm been looking forward to this fight." *Superman: "Well then, let's see what your made of steve." *Captain America: "Allow me to demonstrate." 'Captain America Against Iron Man' *Captain America: "It's been awhile tony, your stronger than before." *Iron Man: "Fight me and find out." *Captain America: "Just don't go easy on me." 'Captain America Against Hulk' *Captain America: "Hey big guy, what's the magic word." *Hulk: "HULK SMASH." *Captain America: "That's what i like to here." 'Captain America Against Green Lantern' *Captain America: "Hal Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you." *Green Lantern: "Are you worthy to fight me steve." *Captain America: "Will find out soon enough." 'Captain America Against Black Widow' *Captain America: "So Black Widow how about a little practice." *Black Widow: "Fine, i was getting bored anyway." *Captain America: "Here i go widow." 'Deadpool' 'Deadpool Against Wolverine' *Deadpool: "Are yo uready for your biggest surprise" *Wolverine: "I am no interested to you Wade" *Deadpool: "Why not an Aftermath Party" 'Deadpool Against Wonder Woman' *Deadpool: "Please don't assassinated me, I'm a Virgin" *Wonder Woman: "Assassins have no honor" *Deadpool: "THEN I'LL ASSASSINATED YOU BACK TOO" 'Doctor Octopus' 'Doctor Octopus Against Captain America' *Doctor Octopus: Any lasts words before we begin." *Captain America: "What's in your head when tragedy struck?" *Doctor Octopus: "Naturally, I was brainwashed" 'Doctor Octopus Against Deadshot' 'Doctor Octopus Against Electro' *Doctor Octopus: "This is just so boring Max" *Electro: "You shouldn't ask permission to fight Doc" *Doctor Octopus: "Then I take away your powers down" 'Doctor Octopus Against Hobgoblin' 'Doctor Octopus Against Mister Negative' 'Doctor Octopus Against Rhino' *Doctor Octopus: "Rhino, your are stronger than me like old webhead here" *Rhino: "Hey, I was just getting started" *Doctor Octopus: "No regrets, but you die" 'Doctor Octopus Against Scorpion' 'Doctor Octopus Against Shocker' 'Doctor Octopus Against Spider-Man' 'Doctor Octopus Against Vulture' 'Grandmaster' 'Grandmaster Against Darkseid' *Grandmaster: "Shall we begin, Darkseid" *Darkseid: "You do not command me, Grandmaster" *Grandmaster "Fair enough" 'Grandmaster Against Green Lantern' *Grandmaster: "You not Welcome here Green Lantern" *Green Lantern: "Green Lantern's proven that time after time" *Grandmaster: "Silence mortal" 'Grandmaster Against Superman' 'Green Lantern' 'Green Lantern Against Captain America' *Green Lantern: "My name is Hal Jordan, who are you." *Captain America: "My name is Steve Rogers" *Green Lantern: "Well that makes us even then." 'Green Lantern Against Grandmaster' *Green Lantern: "You remind one of the Guardians of the Universe" *Grandmaster: "Wasn't count it for Lantern" *Green Lantern: "Come on and try it" 'Green Lantern Against Sub-Zero' *Green Lantern: What's your power? *Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy. *Green Lantern: Green Lantern's got this. 'Hulk' 'Hulk Against Captain America' *Hulk: "Hulk wants to fight." *Captain America: "Let's see what your made of big guy." *Hulk: "(Roars)" 'Hulk Against Spider-Man' *Hulk: "Hulk will smash Bug-Boy" *Spider-Man: "Take it easy Hulk, we're team remember" *Hulk: "Hulk does not want on your side this time" 'Hulk Against Sub-Zero' *Hulk "Who are you" *Sub-Zero: "It's none of your business" *Hulk: "(Roars)" 'Iron Man' 'Iron Man Against Captain America' *Iron Man: "I remember fighting you steve, during the Civil War." *Captain America: "That sure does bring back memories." *Iron Man: " Well this fight should be different." 'Mister Negative' 'Mister Negative Against Ant-Man' *Mister Negative: "I don't want you here Ant-Man" *Ant-Man: "Spider-Man is trying to help you, Martin" *Mister Negative: "For the last time, Don't call me MARTIN" 'Reptile' 'Reptile Against Black Bolt' *Reptile: "Speak stranger" *Black Bolt: .... *Reptile: "You've waste my time" 'Ronan the Accuser' 'Ronan the Accuser Against Captain America' 'Ronan the Accuser Against Drax the Destroyer' 'Ronan the Accuser Against Gamora' 'Ronan the Accuser Against Groot & Rocket Raccoon' 'Ronan the Accuser Against Silver Surfer' 'Ronan the Accuser Against Star-Lord' *Ronan the Accuser: "Quill" *Star-Lord: Oh hey, do you miss a lot of fun" *Ronan the Accuser: "your jokes are so patheic!" 'Ronan the Accuser Against Sub-Zero' *Ronan the Accuser: "I don't want a ninja from another dimension" *Sub-Zero: "Hanzo got sent me him because of you" *Ronan the Accuser: "I will destroy you" 'Ronan the Accuser Against Superman' *Ronan the Accuser: "It's Superman, son of Jor-El" *Superman: "How did you know my father" *Ronan the Accuser: "I will destroy you" 'Ronan the Accuser Against Triton' 'Spider-Man' 'Spider-Man Against Doctor Octopus' *Spider-Man: "Oh Hi, Doc, long time no see" *Doctor Octopus: "How useless to get here, Parker" *Spider-Man: "Revenge on you for escaping the Raft" 'Spider-Man Against Superman' *Spider-Man: "Well, it's the Rivalry of the Century" *Superman: "I faced my enemies before you came here" *Spider-Man: "Then I got my own Rogue's Gallery to deal with as well" 'Sub-Zero' 'Sub-Zero Against Aquaman' *Sub-Zero: "How do you intend to defeat me?" *Aquaman: "With my fists or my trident, your choice." *Sub-Zero: "Neither will intimidate the Lin Kuei." 'Sub-Zero Against Atom' *Sub-Zero: "How will you kombat me, Atom?" *Atom: "I shrink, but retain full strength and speed." *Sub-Zero: "Then I will swat you like a bug." 'Sub-Zero Against Atrocitus' *Sub-Zero: "Why did you seek me out?" *Atrocitus: "You have escaped punishment too long." *Sub-Zero: "You mistake me for Bi-Han, Atrocitus." 'Sub-Zero Against Bane' *Sub-Zero: "You will fall once I freeze your Venom" *Bane: "I will stoke a special fire for you" *Sub-Zero: "It will not warm the cold" 'Sub-Zero Against Batman' *Sub-Zero: "I have found you, Batman" *Batman: "Yet another wannabe Bat killer" *Sub-Zero: "You misunderstand my intentions" 'Sub-Zero Against Bizarro' *Sub-Zero: You are unique in all the realms. *Bizarro: Me father's only child. *Sub-Zero: Of that, I am grateful. 'Sub-Zero Against Black Bolt' *Sub-Zero: "Are you a worthy kombatant?" *Black Bolt: ... *Sub-Zero: "No Answers huh, very well?" 'Sub-Zero Against Black Manta' *Sub-Zero: "Is that garb designed to intimidate?" *Black Manta: "It's designed to make you a corpse." *Sub-Zero: "It will succeed at neither, Black Manta." 'Sub-Zero Against Captain America' *Sub-Zero: "We have not met before" *Captain America: "Your Sub-Zero, the young brother of Bi-Han" *Sub-Zero: "That's right, but will you die" 'Sub-Zero Against Deadpool' *Sub-Zero: "Another mutant to face me" *Deadpool: "Did I know you somewhere" *Sub-Zero: "I would rather silence you" 'Sub-Zero Against The Flash' *Sub-Zero: Do you remember our last encounter? *The Flash: What you talking about? *Sub-Zero: Perhaps kombat will refresh your memory. 'Sub-Zero Against Green Lantern' *Sub-Zero: "Are you a worthy kombatant?' *Green Lantern: "Green Lantern's proven that time after time" *Sub-Zero: "You remind me of Johnny Cage" 'Sub-Zero Against Hellboy' *Sub-Zero: "You have sought me out for training." *Hellboy: "I hear you fight monsters too. " *Sub-Zero: "Only the best receive my instruction." 'Sub-Zero Against Human Torch' *Sub-Zero: "Fire and Ice" *Human Torch: "Hey, I am better than Pyro without you" *Sub-Zero: "Then you are worse than my nemesis Hanzo Hasashi" 'Sub-Zero Against Iceman' *Sub-Zero: "It's Ice against Ice" *Iceman: "What's a matter, stuck into the iceberg or something?" *Sub-Zero: "Jokes all you want Iceman" 'Sub-Zero Against Kang the Conqueror' *Sub-Zero: "You dare the conqueror our realm" *Kang the Conqueror: Yes, but this will be Chronopolis" *Sub-Zero: Your bravery will never shall live" 'Sub-Zero Against Luke Cage' *Sub-Zero: "Are you a worthy kombatant?" *Luke Cage: "No, I am ex-convict imprisoned of crime" *Sub-Zero: "If your lying, I'll freeze you to death" 'Sub-Zero Against Mr. Fantastic' *Sub-Zero: "Are you a worthy kombatant?" *Mr. Fantastic: "No, I got powers from space" *Sub-Zero: "I never trip to Space in my life." 'Sub-Zero Against Quicksilver' *Sub-Zero: "Are you a worthy kombatant?" *Quicksilver: "No, but you like monsters too" *Sub-Zero: "I only faced Goro once before in battle." 'Sub-Zero Against Raiden' *Sub-Zero: Winter is coming to this realm. *Raiden: Worlds will collide in kombat. *Sub-Zero: We must prepare ourselves for dark magic. *Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out? *Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok. *Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery. *Sub-Zero: I did not expect we would met again. *Raiden: Yet we find ourselves here in kombat. *Sub-Zero: Know that I take no pleasure in it. *Sub-Zero: We are stranded in this realm, Raiden. *Raiden: I believe our kombat brought us here. *Sub-Zero: Then perhaps kombat will take us home. 'Sub-Zero Against Spider-Man' *Sub-Zero: "You Must be Spider-Man" *Spider-Man: "Just web safety, that's all" *Sub-Zero: "For the safety of all, you will die" 'Sub-Zero Against Superman' *Sub-Zero: "The Grandmaster's respect must be earned." *Superman: "If we fight, we fight for real." *Sub-Zero: "I am not the one at risk." 'Sub-Zero Against Vixen' *Sub-Zero: "The Lin Kuei would benefit from your powers." *Vixen: "I thought cold was your clan's thing." *Sub-Zero: "A common misperception, Vixen." 'Sub-Zero Against Wolverine' *Sub-Zero: "Another mutant to face me" *Wolverine: "What are you bub, Satanist!' *Sub-Zero: "Don't make fun of me against the Lin Kuei" 'Sub-Zero Against Wonder Woman' *Sub-Zero: I come from a clan of assassins. *Wonder Woman: Assassins have no honor. *Sub-Zero: You do not know the Lin Kuei. 'Superman' 'Superman Against Captain America' *Superman: "Your the only hero that has no super powers." *Captain America: "Doesn't matter, I'll still beat your ass." *Superman: "Threaten me, eh?!, well bring it on." 'Superman Against Spider-Man' *Superman: "How dare you trying to date with Lois." *Spider-Man: "I don't blame her for the cost." *Superman: "Will you pay regardless, Spider-Man" 'Wolverine' 'Wolverine Against Angel' 'Wolverine Against Beast' 'Wolverine Against Captain America' 'Wolverine Against Cyclops' 'Wolverine Against Dazzler' 'Wolverine Against Deadpool' *Wolverine: "No, Not you!" *Deadpool: "Hi Logan, did you miss you." *Wolverine: "I told you to leave me alone without interference." 'Wolverine Against Iceman' *Wolverine: "Ready kid." *Iceman: "Oh I was cool ready." *Wolverine: "Well let's get use to it" 'Wolverine Against Magneto' 'Wolverine Against Psylocke' 'Wolverine Against Sabretooth' 'Wolverine Against Spider-Man' *Wolverine: "When was the last time you face against me?" *Spider-Man: "At Pearl Harbour, whatever that is?" *Wolverine: "Then SHUT UP AND DIE, Webhead" Wager Clash Quotes Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas